Work in progress
by Whaspwhisker
Summary: I need some help with this one.
1. Chapter 1

Why was this clan driven from the forest in the first place? Well in this story we will tell you about the struggles, and the battles, that faced MoonClan. From the dark forest of ThunderClan. Or the swampy marsh of ShadowClan. But mostly the river basin of RiverClan. And the open flat land of WindClan.

The pale moon light of leaf bare fell across a camp. One that just started to stir, not of people but cats.

I was laying next to my brother, Linxkit. His golden pelt covered in brown flex was warm. It had to be for the white snow that had been falling. Our mother Frostleaf was wrapping her tail over us. She had hard times sleeping ever since The Battle. My father Wildhawk was killed in cold blood. Come to think of it the camp was attacked in cold blood. WindClan being lead by their harsh leader Foxstar lead an attack on MoonClan. My clan of birth and blood, but I couldn't fight for it. I am too young, so my father and his littermate died. They were one of the reasons we were attacked. My father's mother Mousewhisker had taking a mate from WindClan. So they wanted my father and his sister. But Foxstar decided if his clan couldn't have them, neither could mine. And even worse he made their father Eaglepelt kill them. Soon after before the attack ended he took his own life.

And now my brother and I knew no father. We had a mother and her sister Finchtree. I loved them both but I always felt a strange pain. My brother said it was because we lived in a clan of traders and thieves. I just thought I was because I need my father. Everyone looked at me like I was supposed to be hurt and not want to do anything. But I couldn't do that, I know my father would want me to fight. _Father are you up there now?_ I thought, _are you proud of me? Do you even miss me? _I knew the answer to those questions, but something needed me to hear it from him.

I jumped at the sound of Mossroot, she was another queen. I turned to see her moving to a different possession. She looked like it was awkward to have such a big belly. Then I noticed cats starting to immerge from their dens. Heatherstar the leader of our clan looked out from High Tree. Her den was up high in the leave foliage. She looked out on the clan, they surrounded her trusted deputy for hunting patrols and border patrols. Her brown and ginger fur just visible. I walked into the hustle and bustle, heading straight for the fresh kill pile. It contained a good amount of prey. Then the loud obnoxious noise of apprentices, they were starting to run out. But I noticed it was only Fernclouds kits. They had just been made apprentices the night before. I was friends with them, and I was falling over my own paws for her son.

"Are you ready for your first night hunt?" I snapped to reality. Frosthawk walked over to his apprentice, Berrypaw. She flipped her cream colored tail and followed him out of camp. Whaspsting, walked over to the handsome Thistlepaw. He was the one I was falling for. His glossy black and brown pelt was irresistible. I am almost old enough to be an apprentice. When that day comes I will confess my love for him. I also hope that he will love me the same way. His mentor flicked him on the shoulder and set a strict paste out of camp. Then behind him were Finchtree and Flowerpaw. I envied how they got to leave the camp. How they were able show such enjoyment with their mentors. But my sadness was short lived.

"Attack!" a yowl set my clan a blaze. All the warriors broke into the clearing. And my mother's grief stricken yowl rang across the beginning of fights.

"Where is my kit? Juniperkit! Oh StarClan please find my kit!" she came rushing out of the nursery. I dropped to the ground, fear made me not able to move. Then teeth sank into the back of my neck. They picked me up gentle but I heard them hissing through my fur. I flicked out my claws, hissed and started to scratch him. He shrieked in surprise and drop me to the ground. My mother ran over attacking the cat, she racked her claws down his sides. The intruder ran away and my mother fell to the ground. She shot back up, and then I heard a little hiss. My brother Linxkit was being carried off. My mother ran forward but got intercepted by Crowstar. It was scary seeing my mother bullied into letting my brother go. When he was out of camp Crowstar signaled the retreat. His big black paw crashed down on my mother's throat. She squirmed then fell still, no movement what so ever came from her body. I fell to the ground, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I had lost both my parents and my brother before I was an apprentice. _StarClan I promise my family I will rip out the other cat's throat. _I stood up and stumbled to her side. Thrusting my nose into her shoulder fur and sobbed. Heatherstar ran to my side also and wrapped her tail around me.

One kit, lost the greatest thing in life. She lost her parents and her brother. But now, 3 months later she is one of the best fighters and hunters. MoonClan didn't expect it from her, but she also has a secret.

"Ok Juniperpaw it is time to take a break," I turned around on my mentor. Thistlepaw was looking at me, he seemed proud. I had beaten Berrypaw and Flowerpaw, even though they were moons ahead of me. I had practiced secretly on moves I had saw warriors do in battle.

"Ravenclaw, this is not over I need to take on a full warrior," I yowled out at him. "Let me take on Frosthawk he is the oldest warrior," I knew I wouldn't be able to beat him on the ground.

"I will go see if he wants to," he walked in the direction of the camp. Thistlepaw was looking stunned. He had fought Frosthawk and didn't get in a blow. But he was the most advanced of the three siblings. I flicked my paw at him. He trotted over, his tail was high and his head was down.

"Let me try to fight you," I whispered at the cat. I nodded and lunged, I jumped into the air. He hit the ground and turned, jumping up. I never saw this move before. I grabbed a low hanging branch and swung up. Sitting on it I watched as Thistlepaw fell into my trap. He ran around the base and then jumped up on the opposite side of the tree. I fell down to the ground, he got to the branch I had chosen. He looked stunned flicking around to find me. I stalked up the other side of the tree. Slowly and silently stalking through the foliage. When I saw his black and brown pelt I slipped underneath the branch. Slowly clawing my way out onto the branch. When I was below him I flipped up, he screeched and fell to the ground. When he hit I jumped, closing my hind legs around his tail I pulled him back. I covered his eyes with my front paws and turned sharply. He tried to hiss but it muffled by my fur. I shoved my heavy paw onto his chest and one of my back paws in between his leg.

"I wouldn't hurt you," I slowly lowered my head down by his. "Thistlepaw I love you and I hope you feel the same," but before he answered Frosthawk walked into the clearing. His eyes looked at me. Question and curiosity flashed in his eyes, like he couldn't believe that I wanted to fight him. He flicked his tail for me to follow.

"You start over their somewhere" he said diving into the bushes. I loved beginning a fight with cover. But it was MoonClans specialty, so he would be good. I brushed past the ferns, he yowled and dove out into the open. I waited, if I got him into the ferns my pelt would help hide me. I hide within the bottom of a hollowed out tree. Sure enough the cat walked into view. He was looking at the base of the first fern. I climbed up the inside of the trunk. Going out onto a low hanging branch. I silently crept outward, the one cat I thought could beat me was down below. I let out a fearsome screech and dropped onto him. My paw clipped his head and my back legs shoved down. He tried to flip up but couldn't. I slide down to his side and shoved. Sending him flying into the clearing. He staggered up but I had him pinned again. The lack of breath made him struggle less. All the other cats looked astonished, they were trying to find words. I stood up and the tom slowly rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Why was this clan driven from the forest in the first place? Well in this story we will tell you about the struggles, and the battles, that faced MoonClan. From the dark forest of ThunderClan. Or the swampy marsh of ShadowClan. But mostly the river basin of RiverClan. And the open flat land of WindClan.

The pale moon light of leaf bare fell across a camp. One that just started to stir, not of people but cats.

I was laying next to my brother, Linxkit. His golden pelt covered in brown flex was warm. It had to be for the white snow that had been falling. Our mother Frostleaf was wrapping her tail over us. She had hard times sleeping ever since The Battle. My father Wildhawk was killed in cold blood. Come to think of it the camp was attacked in cold blood. WindClan being lead by their harsh leader Foxstar lead an attack on MoonClan. My clan of birth and blood, but I couldn't fight for it. I am too young, so my father and his littermate died. They were one of the reasons we were attacked. My father's mother Mousewhisker had taking a mate from WindClan. So they wanted my father and his sister. But Foxstar decided if his clan couldn't have them, neither could mine. And even worse he made their father Eaglepelt kill them. Soon after before the attack ended he took his own life.

And now my brother and I knew no father. We had a mother and her sister Finchtree. I loved them both but I always felt a strange pain. My brother said it was because we lived in a clan of traders and thieves. I just thought I was because I need my father. Everyone looked at me like I was supposed to be hurt and not want to do anything. But I couldn't do that, I know my father would want me to fight. _Father are you up there now?_ I thought, _are you proud of me? Do you even miss me? _I knew the answer to those questions, but something needed me to hear it from him.

I jumped at the sound of Mossroot, she was another queen. I turned to see her moving to a different possession. She looked like it was awkward to have such a big belly. Then I noticed cats starting to immerge from their dens. Heatherstar the leader of our clan looked out from High Tree. Her den was up high in the leave foliage. She looked out on the clan, they surrounded her trusted deputy for hunting patrols and border patrols. Her brown and ginger fur just visible. I walked into the hustle and bustle, heading straight for the fresh kill pile. It contained a good amount of prey. Then the loud obnoxious noise of apprentices, they were starting to run out. But I noticed it was only Fernclouds kits. They had just been made apprentices the night before. I was friends with them, and I was falling over my own paws for her son.

"Are you ready for your first night hunt?" I snapped to reality. Frosthawk walked over to his apprentice, Berrypaw. She flipped her cream colored tail and followed him out of camp. Whaspsting, walked over to the handsome Thistlepaw. He was the one I was falling for. His glossy black and brown pelt was irresistible. I am almost old enough to be an apprentice. When that day comes I will confess my love for him. I also hope that he will love me the same way. His mentor flicked him on the shoulder and set a strict paste out of camp. Then behind him were Finchtree and Flowerpaw. I envied how they got to leave the camp. How they were able show such enjoyment with their mentors. But my sadness was short lived.

"Attack!" a yowl set my clan a blaze. All the warriors broke into the clearing. And my mother's grief stricken yowl rang across the beginning of fights.

"Where is my kit? Juniperkit! Oh StarClan please find my kit!" she came rushing out of the nursery. I dropped to the ground, fear made me not able to move. Then teeth sank into the back of my neck. They picked me up gentle but I heard them hissing through my fur. I flicked out my claws, hissed and started to scratch him. He shrieked in surprise and drop me to the ground. My mother ran over attacking the cat, she racked her claws down his sides. The intruder ran away and my mother fell to the ground. She shot back up, and then I heard a little hiss. My brother Linxkit was being carried off. My mother ran forward but got intercepted by Crowstar. It was scary seeing my mother bullied into letting my brother go. When he was out of camp Crowstar signaled the retreat. His big black paw crashed down on my mother's throat. She squirmed then fell still, no movement what so ever came from her body. I fell to the ground, my heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I had lost both my parents and my brother before I was an apprentice. _StarClan I promise my family I will rip out the other cat's throat. _I stood up and stumbled to her side. Thrusting my nose into her shoulder fur and sobbed. Heatherstar ran to my side also and wrapped her tail around me.

One kit, lost the greatest thing in life. She lost her parents and her brother. But now, 3 months later she is one of the best fighters and hunters. MoonClan didn't expect it from her, but she also has a secret.

"No. I'm not tired," I panted, my eyes narrowing in a silent challenge, daring my mentor to defy me. "Let me fight Frosthawk." He gaped at me as though I were insane. "Er, Frosthawk? How about Honeyfoot or someone...?"

"Easier?" I growled, tail lashing.

"Your funeral," he muttered, padding out of the training area. I cast a mischievous glance at Thistlepaw, who awkwardly returned my grin.

"You're going to die," mewed the tom optimistically. I rolled my eyes and leaped at him. Predictably, Thistlepaw rolled, but I was already in the air, landing on his back on the way down. "What the StarClan?" he gasped as I kicked his back with my paws. Ever since the battle, I've been mad because hopes that one day the cat under me will be my family's murderer. Frosthawk walked into the clearing. His eyes looked at me. Question and curiosity flashed in the green depths, like he couldn't believe that I wanted to fight him. He flicked his tail for me to follow.

"You start over their somewhere" he said diving into the bushes. I loved beginning a fight with cover. But it was MoonClans specialty, so he would be good. I brushed past the ferns, he yowled and dove out into the open. I waited, if I got him into the ferns my pelt would help hide me. I hide within the bottom of a hollowed out tree. Sure enough the cat walked into view. He was looking at the base of the first fern. I climbed up the inside of the trunk. Going out onto a low hanging branch. I silently crept outward, the one cat I thought could beat me was down below. I let out a fearsome screech and dropped onto him. My paw clipped his head and my back legs shoved down. He tried to flip up but couldn't. I slide down to his side and shoved. Sending him flying into the clearing. He staggered up but I had him pinned again. The lack of breath made him struggle less. All the other cats looked astonished, they were trying to find words. I stood up and the tom slowly rose. I walked to my mentor, he was surprised by how good I was at fighting.

"You could have killed one of the most experience warriors!" he whispered. I flicked my tail in acknowledgment but kept walking. Thistlepaw ran up to me, his eyes were warm.

"Juniperpaw I-I really…" I didn't get to hear the rest. A blur of golden fur with dark flecks tackled Finchtree. I dove to my kin's defiance. Digging my claws into the cat and ripping him off. The cat shrieked and fell into the ferns. I jumped in after him, something about the scent was familiar. But the clouding of my vision made me thirsty for blood. I saw the heat of his body creeping back to the battle. I leaped at the stranger and he fell under my paws. I knew the trick and fell onto him, he hissed annoyance and shot upward. I yowled in pain as his back pushed into my stomach, but dug in my claws for a better grip. I rolled over onto my back so he was in the air, kicked him off and jumped on his exposed belly.

"You fight like a warrior," the tom snarled. As the haze disappeared I got a huge surprise. The cat that gave me the best fight ever was my brother.

"L-L- Lynxk- kit" I stammered falling off him. My mind world I couldn't concentrate on this fight. Then I heard my clan mates chase off the intruders. I gathered myself and attacked, spinning quick I kicked him with my hind legs. He squealed like a kit again and flew into a tree. "If you are this much of a traitor you're not my brother! Don't you ever think about attacking my clan! Or I will kill you myself!" my yowl was louder than ever. He cowered into his fur and nodded. I raked my claws across his muzzle then shot back. He ran from me like I was a fox. When his black and golden tail disappeared I became sad. My brother tried to kill our kin. _No he isn't your brother anymore!_ I yelled at myself.


End file.
